From Another World
by JMcEG
Summary: When Maka and Soul end up in in Ichigo's world they discover things that you wouldn't think possible and learn of the evil organization that sent them there. After Fullbringer Arc and after the defeat of the Kishin.
1. Chapter 1

From Another World

The Arrivals From Another World

Soul Eater Bleach Crossover. After Kishin Defeat and Fullbringer arcs.

Ichigo was on his way from school when suddenly a man with red markings came up to him and said "give me your soul" "what?" said Ichigo then he was attacked. He was going to defend himself but a girl with blond ponytails wearing a white shirt with plaid skirt and a black over coat with white cuffs block the red marked man with a scythe and then cut him in half. The mans body disintegrated and in it's place was a red orb with a sort of tail waving above it then to Ichigo's surprise the scythe spoke "will that was easy. Hey you o.k." it asked Ichigo "What the hell how is that scythe talking" then the scythe glowed and turned into a human no older than the girl with white hair red hair and sharp teeth wearing a white shirt blue jeans and a black jacket and ate the red orb. "And what the hell are you doing" asked Ichigo angry "calm down I'm scythe miester Maka Albarn and this is my weapon partner Soul were from the DWMA" said the blond girl Ichigo had was confused. Seeing if he might have more answers (as he always seems to) Ichigo went to Urahara's Shop bring the other two with him "Ichigo who are you interesting friends" asked Urahara " you know something don't you" asked Ichigo "now what makes you think that Ichigo. I have absolutely no idea who they are or how they got to our world" said Urahara making it obvious that he does. "Cut the crap an tell us what you know." Said Ichigo and Soul in unison. "They came to our world through a portal in there world how it was created I don't know but I expect that others will also be sucked into other worlds." Answered Urahara "can we stop it, and can we get back." Asked Maka "getting you back isn't a problem I've studied the subject extensively, but we do have another problem. I don't know how it was created but I do know the at the scale it's at this isn't natural." "Not natural you mean someone else is causing these." Asked Soul "yup who and why I don't know but I doubt that they have a good intension." "We should talk to Lord Death about these. Do you have a mirror we can use?" asked Maka "Sure Tessai." "yes sir" "get a mirror for our gust." Tessai grunted in acknowledgment and brought out a full-length mirror "why do you need a mirror" asked Tessai "I'll show you. 42-42-564 when ever you want to knock on death's door." At first they were confused but then the mirror rippled like water ringing then it lit up and "who the hell is it. Oh Maka good to see you where've yah been" says a woman about twenty years old, skin as white as paper, and wearing black gothic clothes "Hi miss um where's Lord Death?" asked Maka "My brother why would know but I'll see if I can find him and don't call me miss call me…" "Hi yah hi yah hi yah Maka." Says Lord Death coming from nowhere "found him" said Lord Death's sister laughing extremely hard.


	2. Chapter 2

From Another World Chapter two

Lord Death and Yamamoto, Old Friends?

"Thanks again for doing these After" said Lord Death "sure thing Reaper by the way you haven't thanked me for bringing you back." "Death maybe you could leave and let me talk to Lord Death?" asked Maka "wait there both named Death" asked Ichigo "just call me by my last name After that way I don't get confused." Said Lord Deaths sister "back to business Maka where are you and what is the exact reason why you called." Maka explained everything and then Lord Death said "will it seems like your in a pickle sis you think you can help" "sure thing I'll be there in no time" answered After "you can go to other worlds" asked Ichigo "of course." "Meet them in the Soul Society we should inform Yamamoto of this." "I'll make sure to connect you to him Mr. Tessai could you pack this mirror for us to use." "Sure thing miss Maka." Then Ichigo said "we'll have to wait a human can't get to…" "actually I figured out a way that well get you there in three days" interrupted Urahara.

"… And that's why we need a place to stay and Ichigo was so kind to offer so if you will give us permission we'd even be willing to sleep on your couch." Finished Maka who was talking to Ichigo's father and he and Yuzu were crying. Yuzu said "Unbelievable your father really did that it's a good thing ours wasn't like that." "I know. I would never do that to your mother. Masaki I never did just thinking about it makes me sick." Said Isshin the last part talking to a poster of Ichigo's mother. "Wow your dad's a real sap." Said Soul "yah I can't believe he bought that story about Maka's dad cheating on her mother." Resounded Ichigo "actually all most all of that story's true." Soul "Forget the couch you both can share my bed it's the biggest in the house I'll take the couch" said Isshin "you can have mine if you want to." Added Yuzu as they kept crying. Maka decided to share Karin's bed they became quick friends and Soul took Isshins offer and took his bed. The next day they waited for Ichigo to get home then they helped him in his substitute Soul Reaper duties and the next began the summer break and Maka and Soul meet Ichigo's friends. "Wow that amazing your from another world." Exclaimed Orihime "but most a lot of our friends are from another world." Mentioned Yasutora or Chad "well they are from a different one than the one we know so it's still a wonder. I must admit that it is good to know of others other than Soul Reapers with such great power." Said Uryū "hey I have a great idea why don't we go with you to the Soul Society that way we can see our friends and if there are any bad guys than we can help." Suggested Orihime "Sounds good to me." Said Chad "I also help but not for the Soul Reapers. If they do attack the Soul Society than they'll probably attack the world of the living too." "Well thanks but I doubt that you need to come besides I wouldn't want you to get sucked in." Exclaimed Maka "We're Ichigo's friends." Said Chad "Yah we'd probably get sucked in any way so we might as will help from the start." Explained Orihime "I'm a Quincy if I let the Soul Reapers protect the world of the living instead of me my honor would be destroyed." Added Uryū "That's just an excuse" rebounded Ichigo Uryū got a little angry though it didn't show and Maka laughed "I guess I can't stop you so I might as will let you come." She said and the smiled and agreed so the last day came and went and then we find them in Urahara's underground training area. "You are going to be going through a special precipice world that I recently discovered I have no idea what dangers are in there but I am certain that you can handle it so off you go." Said Urahara fan over his lips. They were all worried but went through despite that and found themselves in the Soul Society fairly quickly when they got there they immediately went to see the head captain. When they got to the head captains quarters the guards tried to stop them but where unsuccessful inside the captain's were having a captains meeting "Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurasaki why have barged in here during a captains meeting" asked Yamamoto angry "because it's important" then Maka got out the full-length mirror and wrote 42-42-564 saying the accompanying fraise they all looked in confusion and then surprise as the mirror rippled and flashed white light reviling Lord Death who said "My My My you certainly have aged cense we last seen each other old friend." "It has been two hundred years Death" rebounded Yamamoto. "What you know who what ever the hell that thing is head captain?" asked captain Hirako "Yes we meet about two centuries ago and became good friends." Explained Lord Death. Then you hear cannon fire and laughter outside "what the hell" asked Soul then a blast blew out one of the walls to reveal a flying pirate ship? "WHAT THE HELL?" asked everone (except Yamamoto, Lord Death, and Byakuya who kept there cool)

Author's Note: A flying pirate ship you want to know why I put that in here well read the Fairy's Treasure the one who owns the ship is an OC villain in there.


End file.
